Simplify the following expression: ${-3n-8(4n+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -3n {-8(}\gray{4n+2}{)} $ $ -3n {-32n-16} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-3n - 32n} - 16$ $ {-35n} - 16$ The simplified expression is $-35n-16$